The Game
by jo-chan
Summary: All's fair in love and lust as the two headstrong Inuyasha characters play a game of no-holds barred seduction. A Miroku and Sango fic.
1. The Games People Play

The Game

Jo-chan

Disclaimers: Standard Inuyasha disclaimers apply. 

A/N: Konnichiwa! Okay, okay, I know I'm terribly busy and have several fanfictions going on right now but I couldn't help but start on this one. This MS fanfiction is way different from my other stories, early warning to my readers, this is a lemon fic! Not chapter one anyway, but ongoing chapters get hot and ecchi as soon as I find a base for this fic. (FF.net kicks out lemons remember?) So Chapter 1 of this experimental fic will be posted in this site and if you guys want this story to continue, please do review! Or email me at joan_g1014@yahoo.com if you can suggest a host site for this lemon story. PLEASE REVIEW! This is an experimental fic, if reviews are scarce, I might have to just shelve this fic up.

=====

She was being stalked.

__

No, Sango corrected herself mentally as she voiced her seething thoughts aloud, "I am being seduced."

And it was bad, really, really bad. It made every female nerve ending she had wake up and yowl in sheer sexual tension! And it was all because of that damn lecher! For her to be so elementally attracted to such a perverted monk—fate was unnecessarily cruel.

Sango pressed her hands against her temples, trying to control herself. She took several deep breaths to ease her pounding heart, cool her heated blood. 

It would have been easy if Miroku groped at or made passes at her. It would have been instinctive anger and pride for her to deflect such familiar advances. But she had no defense against his tender persuasion! No willpower against his softly intense caresses, against the hot promise of release she could read so plainly in his eyes. 

A whispered kiss against her hair, the subtle pressure of his hand at the small of her back, the almost accidental brushing of his warm lips against her ear, a searing fingertip at the back of her neck. Before Sango could react, Miroku has already pulled away, leaving the taijiya to wonder if the touch was real of imaginary.

And what's more, his strategy is getting under her skin, seeping unknown into her dreams. In dreams! At night, she sometimes feared to close her eyes, not wanting to encounter Miroku the lover in heated, mind-blowing fantasies. Her dreams were strangely graphic, and sometimes she would wake up, a moan coming from her throat. 

One time, she woke up from that dream and found Miroku watching her from his watch post. His eyes were darker than the night, sultry, sexy, and more than anything, Sango wanted to throw herself in his arms and let him relieve the tension she felt. 

Her gaze traveled lower, over his lips, the hard edge of his jaw, the pulse beating in his neck, the strong and lean fingers of his hand. Her gaze finally settled on the blatant truth of their attraction, for rising proudly up against his robes was the evidence of his desire. It bulged out, huge and exciting yet still terrifying. 

She was no idiot, she knew what it meant. They had passed by several towns with houses of prostitutions and one of her lessons as a warrior was knowing that that part of a man's anatomy was very sensitive, because it was what he used to mate and procreate.

She knew that all she had to do was say the word and he would take care if the rest. Sango fled to Shippou's side for safety that night. Kagome, she reflected had more than enough on her hands. Only a month ago Kagome was claimed by Inuyasha as his mate and Sango could more than imagine what went on between the hanyou and the miko.

So when did Miroku start his seduction? It all began little over two weeks ago, when after hunting some food, the two of them walked into Kagome and Inuyasha in a compromising position. With the shikon nearly complete, with the final battle looming closer over their heads, life seemed suddenly sweet. All the more precious with each stolen kiss, a shared caress. 

Sango looked at Miroku then, her cheeks flaming red. But the look on his face was somewhat sad and mostly unfathomable, his eyes unreadable even as he looked at her. His eyes suddenly slipped into his carefree happy mask and Sango hated it. It was then when she touched his face and for a reason she didn't know why, touched her lips on his cheek. She sensed the sadness beneath his expression and she chose to give him comfort.

His eyes widened in surprise as she stepped back. And it was then when the expression in his eyes changed. Intense, hot, seductive, the fire in his eyes practically singeing her in its heat. And his expression never changed as he began the game of seduction since that day.

Kami-sama, she was only human! Only a stone woman can be impervious to Miroku's skillfully subtle assault on her senses! _Okay, maybe there's no need for an all-out panic. Her response to Miroku is only normal, proving that she is a healthy female with sexual reactions in check. _

Sango gave a muted groan as she sneaked a glance at Miroku's slumbering profile. His lips were softly parted in sleep and the firelight gilded his face with fascinating shadows. The collar his robe was loosened a little, revealing a hint of hard, toned flesh that his dark, heavy robes concealed most of the time.

As she looked at him, hot flashes of her dream ran through her mind. Skin against skin, a dark hand caressing her flesh, building a fire that would only begin again once the embers have cooled a fraction. 

The night suddenly seemed warmer and Sango found herself loosening the collar of her kimono. The wind seemed paltry in cooling her and in frustration, she ran a hand down her chest, trying to banish the warm feeling. Heat grew and her eyes widened in surprise. Experimentally, her fingers slipped through her collar, caressing the heated skin in a soothing manner. 

Her fingertip accidentally brushed against a nipple and it hardened, confusing Sango and making her blush. _Is this what some of the other females in my village did when they said didn't need a man to make it good?_ Sango bit her lip and tried again. It felt good, especially when her whole hand cupped her breast. She looked up in alarm, guilty of being caught in the act. She tried to shrug as she fixed her kimono, her companions would probably think that she was just scratching an itch of something.

She leaned back, waiting for her night watch to end. All this time doing nothing left her thinking too much. She heaved a sigh, not noticing that Miroku was quietly watching her and has in fact been watching her for quite some time.

"Is there something wrong, Sango?" asked Miroku as he levered himself up on his elbow, focusing his dark eyes on Sango, his voice deepening in a way that ruffled Sango's already sensitive nerves.

The taijiya turned red, nearly sputtered as her mouth opened and closed several times. _Did he see her?!_ The mere thought was mortifying! She pressed herself back against the tree. "Ano… iie! I mean, no! There's nothing bothering me! Um, just scratching an itch!" babbled Sango as she held her already scarlet face in her hands.

Moments passed in silence. Sango finally dared to look up, thinking that Miroku believed her explanation. Her skittish brown eyes encountered his intense blue-violet gaze. It was a solid collision that knocked the wind out of her lungs and squeezed her heart.

"Want me to scratch it for you?" asked Miroku quietly, his voice sounding oh-so sexy to Sango's ears.

__

Curse my weak heart! thought Sango as she gazed deeply into his eyes, unable to look away. 

__

Yes. Her mind whispered. Take the offer and just be done with it! Its just sex!

__

Yes. Her heart whispered. All I have is yours.

In that moment, Sango made a decision. It's just a game but now she's willing to be a player. Boldly meeting Miroku's eyes, she nervously licked her lips. Her heart began thudding in her ears when she realized that Miroku was intently gazing at her mouth.

"Yes," answered Sango as Miroku's eyes widened in surprise. 

The rules of the game have changed.

Sango smiled in satisfaction.

TBC

=====

The Game 

An Inuyasha Fanfiction by Jo-chan

A Prelude- The Games People Play


	2. Rules of Engagement

The Game

Jo-chan

Disclaimers: Standard Inuyasha disclaimers apply. 

A/N: Konnichiwa! Okay, okay, I know I'm terribly busy and have several fanfictions going on right now but I couldn't help but start on this one. This MS fanfiction is way different from my other stories, early warning to my readers, this is a lemon fic! Not chapter one anyway, but ongoing chapters get hot and ecchi as soon as I find a base for this fic. (FF.net kicks out lemons remember?) So Chapter 1 of this experimental fic will be posted in this site and if you guys want this story to continue, please do review! Or email me at joan_g1014@yahoo.com if you can suggest a host site for this lemon story. PLEASE REVIEW! This is an experimental fic, if reviews are scarce, I might have to just shelve this fic up.

==

Okay, saying yes was a pretty bad idea but there was no turning back now.

From surprise, Miroku's eyes turned speculative as he gazed at Sango who was trying in vain to put up a confident front. It failed dismally for the girl was obviously nervous. The moment she said yes, her eyes began dancing around the camp's perimeter and her hands were pleating and unpleating a fold in her kimono over and over again.

Nevertheless, Miroku admired her courage. And quite obvious determination. He smiled suddenly, knowing that he wouldn't miss this opportunity. 

"Are you sure Sango?" asked Miroku in a low voice, serious and intense enough to make a weak of heart swoon.

Sango's heart felt just as faint as she found herself answering, "Hai." She realized suddenly how much she wanted this and suddenly she was impatient for the game to continue. "Is it going to be all talk tonight? It would be quite disappointing."

Miroku was definitely thrown off guard. He straightened up from his sleeping blanket as he rolled up and sat on his heels to face Sango. He measured the anxiety. Yes, it was still there. But it was also impossible to miss the taijiya's growing excitement and curiosity. He often wondered how this game would end and how far he would have been able to push it. It looks like all questions would be answered tonight. For the both of them.

He closed the distance between them in a fluid moment that caught Sango unaware. He was now settling himself beside her, his head bending low, his warm breath rushing over the sensitive skin of Sango's ear. "What would you want me to do Sango?" asked Miroku softly, smiling at the tell-tale shiver Sango made at his voice.

Sango tried to speak but found herself too fascinated but the rush of sensations Miroku was evoking with his airy caresses.  "I—…" began Sango, closing her eyes when she felt Miroku blow gently against her ear. She licked her lips, not knowing how intently Miroku was already looking at her mouth. "I guess… I want you to kiss me…"

"Where Sango?" asked Miroku. He pressed a kiss at the back of Sango's ear. "Here?" he asked, smiling in satisfaction at the shiver he felt. He was slowly slipping his arm against Sango's back, slowly inching her to face him. 

"Here?" he asked as he pressed a kiss against the side of Sango's neck, making the taijiya moan. _Aha, so her neck is her hot spot!_ thought Miroku smugly, using the tip of his tongue along with his lips against Sango's neck. "Or… here?" whispered Miroku, his breath fanning across Sango's lips.

Sango melted the moment she felt his lips hovering over hers. This was the moment she waited all her life for… her first kiss. She expected it would be sweet and memorable but Miroku's kiss was nothing like it. 

The moment his mouth touched hers, in the lightest caress, fireworks exploded and everything coalesced in a brilliant flash of light and heat. She could hear nothing, only the loud buzzing in her ears, the wild beating of her heart. Fire ran through her veins.

Miroku stilled at the impact of his lips covering Sango's mouth. The contact was simply stunning. Women, have always been pleasurable for him. The smoothness of their skin, their different tastes and textures but Sango… she was simply… extraordinary. The taste and feel of her, the electricity he could feel binding their bodies, it was something he never imagined, never knew it existed.

And simply put, he wanted more. The game vanished in his mind as he deepened the pressure of his mouth, his lips coaxing Sango's to part, to give him entrance. He was suddenly desperate to taste her and know her flavor until he could taste it, even in his sleep. Sango slowly opened her mouth beneath his and he sought entrance, his tongue moving in, caressing hers, touching and tasting the sweetness of her. He hardened in a rush, all the sensations swamping him, his arms aching to wrap her even closer to him.

Sango could barely think. All she could do was feel. And everything was so intense. Her hands of their own volition began to run over Miroku's arms. Beneath his thick robe she could feel his warm skin, the hardness of muscles. She pressed closer to him, her hands moving up to hold his face against hers, wanting the kiss to never end. From the sweet, almost tentative caress, his kiss was now hot and wet. She could taste him and he addicted her completely.

"Wait…" whispered Miroku, pulling away slightly, his breathing ragged. He barely managed to suppress his moan and the urge to kiss Sango again. He knew they were still in camp and the last thing he wanted was an untimely interruption in the heat of things. Its probably just at 2 AM and he knew that he would be next at the night watch.

Sango blinked, her face instinctively tilting up to seek another kiss. When she saw Miroku pause, she quickly drew back, thinking she did something wrong. She flushed, seeing the mess she made of Miroku's usually immaculate robes. How can she be so out of control? And—maybe she was a lousy kisser! Maybe that's why Miroku stopped!

_Baka, baka, baka_, Sango berated herself silently. She never noticed that Miroku was still trembling in the aftermath of their passion.

_You are so NOT a virgin_, Miroku reminded himself grimly as he fought to control his heady reaction to Sango. He was aroused, painfully so and he wanted nothing more than to toss Sango over his shoulder (as if he could!) and ravish her (only in the most pleasurable way). 

He was acting like a complete idiot! Falling all over Sango and drooling like an idiot just because she tasted so damned good. But even if he lived to over a hundred, Sango's taste would linger in his mind. It was that good. At least to him. He frowned, thinking suddenly that he wanted no one else to taste her the way he did. And he cursed himself, berating himself for acting like a fool.

Sango eyes drooped in misery as she saw the fierce frown on Miroku's face. This was obviously a disaster! How can one person feel so good and the other feel so bad? It was painfully obvious Miroku didn't enjoy their kiss. She felt buried in humiliation and all because of a simple kiss. 

She tried to inject a careless note in her voice. "Ano.. gomen, this kiss was probably bad. I mean, I haven't had a lot of practice—I mean, at all. So I guess, I'll improve if I do. Practice makes perfect right?" ended Sango lamely.

"Iie," answered Miroku tersely.

Shocked, "You mean I'm that bad? Even warriors improve after a couple of battles! Surely…" gasped Sango.

"No," interrupted Miroku, gentling his voice upon seeing the dejection on Sango's face. How can she think like that? Couldn't she see the effect she had on him? The way even the sound of her voice made him yearn strongly for her? At that moment, Miroku decided that Sango would never know the extent of her power over him. He had to keep in control, he started the game and he should play by its rules.

He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to lay a few ground rules," began Miroku.

Warily, Sango pulled back from him. "Like what?" she asked.

"Number one," he started as he took a deep breath, almost preparing for a fight. "This is only sex," said Miroku, not seeing the pain beneath the shocked look in Sango's eyes.

"Number two, we use contraception, I know medicinal herbs and I have some with me. I don't want babies," stated Miroku, too caught up in laying the rules that he again failed to notice Sango's pained flinch.

"But.. don't you always ask other girls to bear your child.. why?" asked Sango unable to help herself. Her heart felt numb with his first statement but she accepted it. She knew it was only a game. The second rule crushed her. Was she not woman enough in his eyes?

"Its different…" answered Miroku evasively. He too, wondered why he laid the second rule. Preventing conception was harder for him too and less pleasurable but why did he choose to keep Sango from bearing his child? An answer drifted slowly through his mind. He ignored it. "And number three…" he paused.

Sango looked up, sensing Miroku's almost hesitation.

"This—will be a no-holds barred affair. When you want it, how you want it, anything you want, just name it. Except of course…" said Miroku.

"Love and babies," interrupted Sango bitterly.

Miroku hesitated again. He shrugged tightly. "Yes, except love and babies. So, do you agree? You can say no if you want."

Miroku knew Sango would not agree. She was too soft-hearted to play under cold rules. He sighed, knowing that he was cutting such a good game to a quick end. Why in the world did he suddenly chicken out and had to come out and try to end the game by crassly putting on the rules? He usually said it… after. 

Sango gave a bitter smile. "Why not?" she said.

Shocked, Miroku asked, "What? You agree?!"

"Its just sex, Houshi-sama," answered Sango. She gave him a derisive look. "It won't mean anything to me," Sango shrugged indifferently and gave a sardonic smile, "Call this an experiment if you must. Temporary insanity even or—"

"The calls of love?" interrupted Miroku sarcastically, stung by Sango's indifference.

Sango laughed. "Lust you pervert, lust. And I would have to agree, let's not make things any more complicated than they should be. Love is not my agenda, let this be known as my physical experimentation and you're my—partner in deed," stated Sango. 

Miroku' face was blank throughout Sango's little speech. At first, he was too shocked and then later indignation flared through him. Sango was making the deal with him but she was making it sound like she was going to use him as some sort past time! He struggled to rein in his unruly emotions. How can he act the offended party when all that he ever dreamed of is practically handed to him on a silver platter!

Sango paused and bit her lip. Perhaps she said too much but she felt too defensive and vulnerable that her mouth ran on wheels. She bowed her head, feeling too embarrassed. 

"Don't tell me you're chickening out," came Miroku's soft reply.

Sango's head whipped up. Her eyes blazed fire at him. "I don't back down on my decisions," snapped Sango as she moved to stand up.

In a move that was too smooth and too quick for her to counter, Miroku was standing up and pulling her closely against his frame. He lifted her but just a little as he brushed his lips against hers and his hands moved down her body, adding a punch of heat. "Then let's get started," Miroku whispered against her mouth.

Sango shuddered at the tantalizing contact, her body awakening and seeking more of the sensations. She looked up at him mutely, saying with her eyes that she needed him to show her the way.

"Game one," said Miroku with an utterly hot masculine smile. He lifted her in his arms and walked off into the darkness, a precursor to the uncharted journey they were about to take. 

TBC

=====

The Game 

An Inuyasha Fanfiction by Jo-chan

Prologue- Rules of Engagement


End file.
